


Light Sleeper

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Prompt Based, Reader is violent when she's sleeping, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt by ChangelingChild:Reader character is able to sleep basically anywhere, floors, tables, drawers, what have you. But they also get aggressive? If someone tries to move them, or wake them up, only s/o character can move them. I like the idea of reader sleeping in the elevator, but like anything would work if it's strange enough. And like they aren't going to wake up easily. Aggressive might not be the right word, but like they are not easy to move, they will react badly if anyone who isn't s/o moves them.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Write For Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Light Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChild/gifts).



There was one thing everyone knew not to do unless they wanted a ten-inch blade pointed at vital organs, and that was wake you up. You were the definition of ‘not a morning person’ except in this case morning meant any time of day so long as you’d been asleep right before and therein lied the crux of the problem.

See, the thing was, you could fall asleep anywhere. Using your half-eaten sandwich as a pillow at the kitchen table, curled up in a ball in one of the cubicles on the Stark Industries floors, inside of Steve’s dresser drawer, inside of Sam’s car (that one had been awkward because the poor man hadn’t known you were there at all until he picked up his very loud, very giggly date and you’d sprung from the backseat ready to wreck holy vengeance upon her). Once the team had even found you sound asleep leaning up against the wall of the elevator. Tony had been forced to shut the entire elevator down for the few hours it took you to wake up for fear that one of his employees might be accidentally disemboweled if they disturbed you. He’d willingly suffered through dozens of complaints from the inconvenienced work staff, but he’d gladly do it again. No one messed with your sleep schedule. No one.

Except Clint.

Clint was the only person who could rouse you without threat of impalement. Which is why Steve normally did everything in his power to make sure you and Clint were always paired together on missions.

Sometimes, though, sometimes separating you was just unavoidable.

“You can’t do this to me, Cap’.” Tony whined as he and Steve headed down towards the hangar. “Last time Clint left without her; she fell asleep hanging upside down in the lab. THE LAB, Steve. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to look up and see her dangling from the ceiling, eyes closed, arms crossed like some sort of vampire?”

Steve tried not to chuckle and failed. “You forget I’ve caught her in some strange places myself, Stark.” He reminded him.

Tony waved a hand dismissively. “Her curling up in your shield like a damn cat has nothing on this.”

Steve shook his head as they entered the hangar. “Sorry, Tony. There’s nothing I can do. Clint’s skills are needed on this mission and Fury specifically benched her for the mission. She’s on probation after pulling that last stunt.”

Tony threw back his head and grumbled bitterly but he knew there was nothing he could do. He might fund this operation but Lord only knew he wasn’t in charge of it. “Fine.” He grit out eventually. He shoved a finger in Steve’s face. “But if she falls asleep in the middle of the gun range again, you’re the one who deals with Romanov this time.”

Steve nodded with a small smile still on his face before Tony turned around and stomped out of the hangar. Steve watched him go before he turned back to the quinjet. You and Clint were standing on the ramp, heads pressed together while you murmured about something back and forth. Steve cleared his throat loudly as he approached, doing his best not to eavesdrop.

The two of you glanced over at him. “Here’s the file, Clint.” Steve said, handing him the manilla envelope full of mission details. Clint nodded his head at him in thanks. “Sorry you can’t go with him this time.” Steve murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at you.

You shrugged a shoulder. “That’s okay. I should probably catch a few Z’s while I’m home anyway.”

Steve grimaced.

“I’ll see you when I get back, baby.” Clint said. He flung an arm over your shoulders and pulled you close before he pressed a kiss to your temple.

You smiled up at him as he backed away and got on the ship. He saluted you and Steve and then the jet doors closed and he was gone.

“Well, Cap’. If you don’t have anything for me to do, my bed is calling my . . .” You started.

“I do!” Steve screamed, panicking.

You took a step back, your eyes wide. You held up your hands in surrender. “Geez, buddy. No need to yell.”

Steve winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just . . . sorry.”

You smirked at his discomfort. “Alright, Captain my Captain. Whatcha got?”

Steve scrambled to think of something that could occupy you for a few hours. “The . . . uh . . . the new recruits.” He nodded to himself.

You blinked. “The new recruits?”

“Yeah. The new recruits. I need you to show them how to . . . to . . .”

Your eyes narrowed at him as he struggled to finish the sentence. “. . . To . . .?”

“Fly a jet!” Steve blurted out.

You blinked at him slowly. “You want me to show the new recruits how to fly a multi-million dollar piece of equipment?” You asked.

Steve nodded frantically. “Yes. Please. Part of the new training protocol.”

“Right.” You drew the word out as your narrowed eyes continued to assess him. “Right.” You said again. You gestured at the spare quinjet sitting next to the empty space Clint’s jet had just vacated. “Well, Cap’ . . . send ‘em up. I’ll show them the basics.”

Steve nodded in frantic relief and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “Yup. Yup, I’ll just go do that.”

You nodded suspiciously as he turned tail and ran out of the hangar. Guess you were training new recruits then.

A few hours and several grumbling complaints about your teaching style later, Steve was wandering down the corridor listening to Sam loudly complain about a glitch one of the new engineers had coded into Redwing accidentally.

All of the sudden, a muffled scream could be heard, and Steve flinched instinctively only moments before a small sword was shoved through the wall beside his head, nearly impaling him.

Sam cursed beside him and scrambled backwards. “Would you SHUT UP! I’m trying to sleep!” Your voice called out.

Sam and Steve glanced at each other before Sam spotted a group of agents walking down the hall. He took off, directing them around your portion of the hallway while Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Clint.

_“How much longer do you estimate?”_

Clint responded almost immediately. _“Should be wrapping up any minute now. How’s the fort?”_

Steve glanced at the wall as you slowly withdrew your sword and he could have sworn he heard the faint chorus of horror music echoing down the hallway. _"Fine."_

A few seconds passed before Clint replied. _“Lol. Can’t fool me, Cap’. Just leave her alone. I’ll move her when I get home.”_

Another text came in almost immediately after. _“Where is she this time, anyway?”_

Steve sighed and moved to the opposite end of the hall from Sam, hoping to shut down that passage too before anyone else disturbed you. _“She’s in the walls.”_

 _“In the WALLS? Lol. She’s something else, isn’t she?”_ Clint asked.

Steve glared up at the ceiling and couldn’t help but agree but not in the way Clint probably would have preferred.

Clint landed a few hours later. Natasha was waiting at the base of the jet as he climbed off. “Nat.” He nodded as he stepped past her and headed towards the locker room.

“Barton. You know your girlfriend is causing trouble again?”

Clint smiled. “Yeah. I heard. In the walls now.”

Nat smiled in amusement. “You ever going to tell the rest of the team about the bet?” She asked.

“What bet? You mean the one where I bet her she couldn’t fall asleep in the weirdest of places just to mess with the team and every time she does I give her $100? That bet?”

Nat’s smirk grew even larger. “What’s she up to now?”

Clint shrugged a shoulder. “Well I think this last one is worth at least $200 so altogether she’s raked in close to $3900.”

Nat shook her head as Clint shoved his gear into his locker. “She’ll have to take me shopping next time then.”

Clint nodded. “I’ll let her know. But first? I have to go save Steve.”

Natasha chuckled. “Yeah. I heard she almost took his head off when she stabbed her sword through the wall."

“Damn. Really? Maybe I owe her $300.”

Nat shook her head again and wandered off as Clint found the nearest vent and pulled himself in. It didn’t take him long to find you. You were curled up, sound asleep. Your back was pressed against the warm metal of the heating vent. One arm was cushioned under your head while the other arm was stretched out beside you, your palm lying up.

Clint crawled silently beside you and gently reached over and took your hand. He put his own hand in yours and gently signed his name.

Your lips curled into a sleepy smile. “Welcome back, baby.” You whispered, still not fully conscious.

Clint shimmed up beside you and curled his own arm under his head, matching your pose. He reached one hand out and stroked your face. “Heard you raised all sorts of hell while I was gone.” He murmured.

You cracked open an eye and grinned. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a perfect angel.”

Clint couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your nose. “Go back to sleep.” He encouraged.

It didn’t take long for you to do just that.

Clint smiled as he continued tracing the lines of your face and then he slowly drifted off to sleep too. It was good to be home.

Tony glared at the schematics JARVIS had pulled for him. "Great, now there are two of them." He grumbled. "No, no. Enjoy the vents. It's not like you have perfectly comfortable beds in beautifully designed bedrooms. Just sleep wherever."

He flicked off the screen and went back to work feeling happy you hadn't fallen asleep in the lab again and irritated about the sword shaped hole in his perfectly good wall. His hands froze over the keyboard as a spark of inspiration filled him.

"JARVIS? Lock all access points to the lab and initiate 'Wake Up' Protocol."

"Are you sure about this, sir?" JARVIS asked.

Tony cackled. "Trust me."

JARVIS sighed as Tony pulled up the security camera's in the hall you were currently napping in just seconds before JARVIS initiated a loud screeching sound through the vents. Tony cackled with glee as you jolted awake, slamming your head against the vent. Clint jolted awake beside you more because of your sudden movement than because of the screeching sound he could barely hear with his hearing aids turned down.

Tony's glee quickly turned to terror as you muttered his name darkly and jammed your sword through the wall. You carved an exit straight out of the vent metal and drywall separating you from the main floor. You tumbled out, coated in dust and turned to face the nearest camera. You pointed your sword at it. "Run, tinman. Because I AM coming for you."

Tony gulped and scrambled for his nearest suit. "Time to go."

He took off into the night sky as you made your way to the hangar, murder in your eyes. No one except Clint woke you up and lived. You didn't make the rules but you would damn well enforce them.

You climbed into the quinjet and took off after Tony, a wicked smile on your lips. Time to see what the bird could do.


End file.
